Planes y permisos
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: O como comprometerse al estilo Kageyama. One shot, KageHina y KoujixIzumi.


Hola! He vuelto con otro fic de este fandom que adoro :3 Esta vez con un plus, este fic tiene bases, por una parte, en el fic-por-mensajes de Argelia Aka, en Facebook (facebook.[quiten esto]com/media/set/?set=a.291527844352158.1073741884.217945725043704&type=3) ,cuya idea me pareció muy original y que me abrió los ojos al KoujixIzumi (Demonios, si aparecen en el primer cap! Como fui tan ciega!) , de donde saqué la relación de amistad entre Izumi y Hinata. Por otro lado, también me inspiré en la actitud de Kageyama en los doujins de Wrong Direction, "Insensible Fight" (1,2,3 y 4, sobre todo el fin del 3) que pueden encontrar en inglés en September Scanlations (september.[quitar]strawberrywine[quitar].org).

Después de toda esta propaganda y aclaración, el fic. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p>One shot, Shonen Ai, KageHina y KouIzu.<p>

"**Planes y permisos"**

* * *

><p>Luego de tanto escuchar sobre ellos, había decidido conocerlos.<p>

No era que le importara demasiado, pero hasta a una persona desinteresada como Kageyama le entraba la curiosidad, sobre todo después de escuchar tantas veces a su compañero hablar sobre "Kouji esto" o "Izumin lo otro".

Así que un domingo cualquiera, a eso de las 10 de la mañana, se encontraba en la fuente de una plaza del centro, esperando a Hinata que, cómo no, llegaba cinco minutos tarde. Unos metros más allá, junto a un árbol, podía ver a un par de chicos que miraban cada cierto rato hacia los lados, y algo le decía que no eran otros sino los ex -compañeros del menor.

Unos segundos después, una cabellera naranja apareció frente a él.

- ¡Lo siento! –se apresuró a exclamar Hinata, apoyándose en las rodillas mientras jadeaba. – Tuve que dejar a Natsu con una amiga.

Kageyama iba a replicar algo, pero justo en ese momento Hinata miró hacia el lado y sonrió al descubrir al par de chicos.

- ¡Izumiii~n! – al instante, corrió hacia ellos, lanzándose a los brazos abiertos del pecoso.

- ¡Shou-chan! – Izumi correspondió a su abrazo, alzándolo un par de centímetros del suelo. - ¡Ha sido un tiempo!

- ¡Te extrañé mucho, Izumin~! –exclamó el menor, alzando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Ejem! –se escuchó toser falsamente al castaño a su lado, que los miraba algo molesto. Al instante, Hinata volteó hacia él, aunque sin soltar el abrazo.

- ¡Ah, Kouji! También te extrañé, lo sabes.

- No suena nada convincente.

Sólo entonces Hinata pareció recordar a su compañero, y se alejó de Izumi, volteando nervioso, y encontrándose con Tobio a algunos pasos de ellos.

- ¡Ah, lo siento! Este es mi compañero de equipo, Kageyama Tobio.

- Hola. –fue todo lo que dijo el moreno.

- Hola. –saludó Kouji, mirándolo curioso.

- Es un placer. –secundó Izumi, con una dulce sonrisa. – Gracias por cuidar siempre de Shou-chan.

- No es nada. –contestó enseguida Kageyama, sintiéndose enseguida relajado por la expresión del pecoso, que le recordó a Sugawara-san.

- Ehhh, no deberías decir eso, Izumin, Kageyama no hace más que regañarme. –reclamó Hinata, con un puchero.

- Pues tú mismo dijiste que gracias a él has mejorado. –le recordó Kouji, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno, es cierto, pero… -masculló el menor por lo bajo, desviando la vista y sonrojándose levemente. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, se topó con la mirada algo sorprendida de Kageyama, y se apresuró a agregar. – Por que tus lanzamientos son geniales.

Izumin reparó en el ambiente algo incómodo, y decidió intervenir.

- Hey, ya deberíamos irnos, la película empezará pronto.

- ¡Es cierto! – Hinata dio un pequeño saltito y volvió al lado de su amigo. – Ne, nee, Izumin, ¿Qué crees que pasará…?

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar entonces, con Hinata e Izumi abriendo la marcha, y conversando animadamente, y Kouji con Kageyama tras ellos, echándose miradas curiosas el uno al otro, mientras vigilaban atentamente a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>- Izumi, no queda de arándanos, sólo de frambuesa.<p>

- ¿Ehhhh? Bueno, no hay nada que hacer. – El pecoso se acercó a su compañero que, inclinado frente a la máquina expendedora, presionaba el botón para elegir la lata.

– Shoyo, ¿tú que quie…? –Kouji se volteó, sólo para ver como Kageyama presionaba dos botones con una sola mano en la máquina aledaña, y luego tendía una caja de jugo a Hinata. Al instante, una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en su rostro.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ya va a empezar! –el pelirrojo comenzó a tironear la manga de su amigo más alto, el que, entre quejas, se dejó arrastrar. Kouji e Izumi los siguieron.

* * *

><p>Durante la película, Hinata no paraba de apretar el brazo de su compañero por la emoción. Kouji e Izumi se enteraban por las quejas de éste último cada vez, y las del resto de la gente cuando Hinata alzaba la voz.<p>

- Hinata, demonios, eso duele. – susurraba Kageyama.

- Ah, lo siento. Waaa… esto es tan emocionante. ¿Qué crees que pasará, Kageyama?

- Tonto, por supuesto que lo va a lograr, es el protagonista. Parece que nunca hubieras visto una película como ésta.

- ¡Y-ya lo sé!

- SSHHHTTTTT! –susurraba alguien, y ambos agachaban las cabezas.

Izumi, aprovechando que miraban la película, apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Kouji, el que jugueteaba con sus manos entrelazadas, ambos sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre los otros dos.

Una hora después, Kageyama y Hinata salían del cine nuevamente juntos, discutiendo sobre la película e ignorando inconscientemente a los otros dos, que los seguían, mirándolos con curiosidad.

- ¡Y cuando lanzó ese ataque! ¡Booouuuuummm! Y luego ¡Takaaaaaaan! Fue increíble! –Hinata movía los brazos mientras hablaba, mirando a su compañero y no hacia el frente, con lo que casi tropieza en un bache de la calle. – Whoa!

Kageyama se apresuró a rodearlo con un brazo, pegándolo a su costado sin dejar de caminar.

- Ten cuidado, idiota.

- Ah, lo siento. –Hinata sonrió a su compañero, el que miró de reojo a Kouji e Izumi y se sonrojó levemente antes de soltarlo.

–Eres demasiado escandaloso. Antes igual, ya te he dicho que el cine no es como cuando vemos las películas en mi casa, no puedes comentarlo todo.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –se enfurruñó el más bajo- Es sólo que me emociono y olvido donde estoy. Además, tú me contestabas, Bayakama.

- Que no me llames así.

- Hey, ¿Les parece si almorzamos? –llamó su atención Kouji, haciéndolos detenerse y voltear. –Conocemos un buen lugar por aquí.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Kouji e Izumi salen a comer juntos a menudo? –fue la duda de Hinata, mientras se devolvía sobre sus pasos para acercarse a ellos.

- Por supuesto. Cada fin de semana. –Respondió orgulloso el moreno.

- ¡Kouji!

- ¿Ehhhhh? ¡No es justo, yo no sabía nada! ¡Yo también quiero comer con Izumin cada fin de semana! –Hinata infló las mejillas e hizo amago de abrazarse al pecoso, pero Kouji fue más rápido y lo rodeó por los hombros, alejándolo de su alcance.

- No seas envidioso, Hinata. Izumi está ocupado.

- ¡Pero sale contigo!

- Pues claro.

- Basta los dos. – Izumi se soltó del agarre de Kouji para acercarse al pelirrojo. – No es que no quiera verte, Sho-chan, pero siempre estás ocupado entrenando o yo tengo deberes. Es sólo que Kouji vive más cerca y vamos juntos al instituto, ya sabes. –Izumi sonrió dulcemente. – Pero desde ahora trataré de dejar más tiempo libre para ti, ¿sí?

- ¡Sí! –Hinata se abrazó a su cuello, correspondiendo su sonrisa. - ¡Te quiero, Izumi!

- Y yo a ti, Sho-chan.

- Lo estás malcriando, Izumi. –dijo Kouji cruzándose de brazos.

- No seas envidioso, Kouji. –Hinata le sacó la lengua, apretando su abrazo, y haciendo que una venita saltara en la frente de su amigo.

- Venga, vamos a almorzar. –Izumi volvió a cortar el ambiente, poniéndose a caminar para guiar la marcha.

- ¡Si, comida! –Hinata dio uno de sus saltos para seguirlo, pero enseguida recordó a su compañero y volteó. - ¡Vamos, Kageyama! No te pierdas.

- No me voy a perder. –le respondió el más alto, siguiéndolo con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando con curiosidad mal disimulada a Izumi. Cada vez se parecía más a Sugawara-san.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras, llegaron al lugar y tomaron una mesa en la terraza. Pasaron el almuerzo entre charlas de volleyball que Kouji e Izumi apenas entendían, anécdotas de Hinata que Kageyama anotaba en su memoria para molestarlo después y planes para próximas juntas, a las que el más alto, a pesar de no hablar mucho, parecía bastante dispuesto.

Un rato después de terminar su almuerzo, Hinata se antojó de un helado, y se fue con Izumi al interior del restaurante para elegir el sabor, dejando a Kouji y Kageyama frente a frente. Eran los únicos que no se habían hablado más de lo necesario, pero Kouji, bastante observador, ya tenía una idea de la personalidad y las intenciones del otro. Así que, cuando apenas llevaban unos minutos solos, se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa y lo miró directamente. Kageyama, que descansaba apoyado en el respaldo, se irguió enseguida y le sostuvo la mirada.

- Así que… tú eres el famoso setter maravilla. Eres un poco diferente a cómo te había imaginado. –Kageyama alzó una ceja, pero lo dejó seguir hablando. –No me malinterpretes, es sólo que Shoyo se la pasa hablando de ti y de lo increíble que eres, y pensé que serías una especie de sempai para él.

- Pero somos del mismo grado.

- Lo sé. Y se llevan de una forma extraña.

- Lo sé.

- Parecen estar siempre discutiendo, pero en realidad se entienden ¿no?

- Asi es.

- De hecho, creo que a estas alturas conoces a Shoyo mejor que yo.

Kageyama no respondió, pero su mirada decía claramente que estaba de acuerdo.

- Así que… -Kouji sonrió. – Supongo que ya te diste cuenta, pero, si quieres salir con él, tendrás que ganarte a Izumi primero. –Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.- Shoyo lo adora, siempre hace lo que él le dice y pide su consejo para todo. Y puede parecer adorable, pero créeme que no quieres tenerlo en contra.

Kageyama giró la cabeza para mirar a Izumi y Hinata a través del ventanal que daba a la terraza. El pelirrojo conversaba animadamente con su amigo, el que lo escuchaba atento, sonriendo como lo haría un hermano mayor.

_O una madre._

- Salir…. Es una pérdida de tiempo. –fue su respuesta. Kouji, asombrado, parpadeó mirándolo. ¿Acaso sus conclusiones eran erróneas? – Y no tenemos tiempo, entre las clases y el club -agregó Kageyama volviendo a mirarlo. – Es mucho mejor sólo esperar hasta que podamos casarnos.

El moreno volvió a parpadear, incrédulo. Al contrario, Kageyama parecía incluso más decidido de lo que había creído.

- Tú… -justo antes de que pudiera responder, Hinata e Izumi volvieron a la mesa y, entre risas, se sentaron junto a sus compañeros, ajenos a la conversación que habían interrumpido.

- Ten, Kouji. – Izumi sirvió frente a su compañero una copa de helado, similar a la que Hinata posó frente a Kageyama, y ambos dieron las gracias. - ¿De qué hablaban? –quiso saber luego el pecoso, mirando a Kageyama con una sonrisa.

- De nada importante. –respondió Kouji, comenzando a comer y mirando al pelinegro de reojo. Kageyama enseguida se puso a discutir con Hinata, que le pedía una de las varitas de chocolate que traía su helado, la que el más alto le cedió, no sin antes hacerlo rogar un par de veces.

* * *

><p>Luego de dar vueltas por el centro, visitar un montón de tiendas e incluso competir en los juegos electrónicos, la tarde comenzaba a acabar y los cuatro se encontraban despidiéndose en el parque, en donde Kageyama y Hinata tomaban el autobús hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.<p>

- Me dirás cuando tengas tiempo libre, ¿ne, Izumin?

- Claro que sí, Sho-chan. Aún tengo que ir a tu casa y terminar esa partida contra Natsu-chan.

Hinata, contento, volvía a abrazarse a su amigo, mientras a su lado, Kouji le daba la mano a Kageyama, sonriendo como un padre satisfecho.

- Nos veremos a la próxima, Kageyama. Te encargo a Shoyo.

- Claro.

Izumi los miró curioso, pero se despidió de Kageyama con una sonrisa, encargándole también que cuidara del pequeño pelirrojo, el que se mostró ofendido. Unos minutos después, caminaban en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

><p>- Y dijo que era mejor sólo esperar hasta que tuvieran edad para casarse.<p>

- ¡¿Qué?!–el grito de Izumi llamó la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca del árbol bajo el que estaban sentados, por lo que, avergonzado, agachó la cabeza y se acercó más a su compañero. - ¡¿Cómo que casarse?!

- Pues parece que está bastante decidido, Izumi. ¿No te da gusto?

- ¡Claro que no! Es una locura, Shoyo es apenas un niño, y ni siquiera sabemos si le gusta Kageyama.

Kouji alzó una ceja, escéptico.

- No hables de él como si fuera un bebé, Izumi, te recuerdo que tiene nuestra edad. Además, no vas a decirme que no sabes lo que hay entre Kageyama y él, era obvio hasta para ti.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

- Vamos, eres más perceptivo que esto. ¿Acaso no viste como se llevan?

- Sho-chan sólo lo admira mucho, es todo.

- Shoyo saltaba a su alrededor como un cachorro, Izumi. No hace más que hablar de él cada vez que conversamos, y eso que pasa todo el día a su lado. Y a pesar de que discuten todo el tiempo, están pegados el uno al otro como imanes.

Izumi iba a replicar algo, pero tuvo que callarse y asumir que lo que decía Kouji era cierto. Aunque su instinto sobreprotector se resistiera a dejar a su Sho-chan así tan libremente en manos de Kageyama.

- ¡Pero estamos hablando de matrimonio! Shoyo ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso.

- No van a casarse hoy, ¿sabes? Ya te dije que Kageyama piensa esperar. Además, no sé qué tanto dure Shoyo con su inocencia.

- ¡Kouji! ¡Eso lo hace aún peor! ¡¿Cómo vamos a dejar a Shoyo con alguien así?! ¡Está en peligro!

- Ya, ya… -Kouji palmeó la cabeza de su pecoso. –Ya relájate, Izumi. Sabes que esto tiene que pasar algún día. Es mejor tener a alguien que cuide de Shoyo, ahora que nosotros estamos lejos. Y Kageyama es una buena persona. Algo testarudo y sádico, vale, pero a Shoyo le gusta, y tú no tienes ninguna razón válida para rechazarlo.

Izumi frunció el ceño, contrariado. Claro que tenía algunas razones, pero no le parecía nada bien comenzar a opinar cuando apenas conocía a Kageyama. Además, Kouji tenía razón, Shoyo parecía admirarlo muchísimo y, por lo que pudo ver del más alto, el sentimiento era recíproco. No podía más que admitir que Kageyama miraba a Shoyo como si fuera lo más brillante que hubiese visto en su vida, y parecía siempre preocupado de atraer su atención.

- Vale, lo aceptaré por ahora, al menos hasta que hable con Sho-chan, y suponiendo que todo sea como creemos. ¡Pero más le vale cuidar bien de él!

- Tranquilo. –sonrió Kouji. – Siempre podemos ser los padrinos de la boda.

- Dioses, Kouji, no lo digas~- Izumi apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su compañero. – Me da algo sólo de pensar en Shoyo casándose.

- No es nada del otro mundo. –Kouji lo abrazó por la cintura, recostando la cabeza sobre la suya. –Además, así nuestros hijos y los suyos podrán jugar juntos, ¿no es lindo?

Izumi le golpeó levemente el pecho, sonrojado. – Tonto.

Kouji se rió.

* * *

><p>Kageyama se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la cama de su compañero, revisando sus mensajes mientras Hinata se cambiaba la camiseta, de pie frente a su armario. De pronto, un mensaje inesperado llamó su atención.<p>

_¿Izumi-san?_

Extrañado, miró de reojo a su compañero, el cual se miraba al espejo indeciso entre dos camisetas. Volvió la vista a su teléfono, comenzando a leer:

"_Kouji me contó sobre lo que hablaron. Aún no lo he comentado con Sho-chan, pero pienso hacerlo pronto. Creo que eres una buena persona, Kageyama-kun, y confío en que eres tan serio como parece."_

Kageyama dibujó una leve sonrisa y se apresuró a contestar.

"Lo soy, Izumi-san. Agradezco la confianza que pones en mí, y prometo cuidar bien de Hinata. Cuento con tu apoyo."

Apenas lo había enviado, cuando la respuesta de Izumi llegó, bastante más relajada aunque sin dejar su tono de preocupación.

"_Claro que los apoyo, Kageyama-kun, pero la última palabra la tiene Sho-chan. Volveremos a hablar luego de que sepa su opinión ^^"_

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua, lo que atrajo la atención de Hinata que, decidiéndose por la camiseta celeste, gateó por la cama para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces, Kageyama? –preguntó curioso, estirando la cabeza para leer la pantalla. Pero Kageyama, como si no fuera la gran cosa, la bloqueó, girándose hacia él.

- Sólo revisaba los mensajes.

- Ah.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando, presintiendo que había algo más. Kageyama lo miró unos segundos más en silencio antes de seguir hablando.

- Hinata, tienes 15, no?

- Sí. Pero cumpliré los 16 el mes que viene.

- Mmnn.

_Cierto, él era unos meses menor. Eso sería un problema._

- Vas a estar conmigo hasta que lleguemos a la cima, ¿verdad?

Con esa pregunta, Hinata quedó aún más confuso, pero entendió que era algo serio y se apresuró a asentir, enérgico.

- Sí.

Kageyama pareció pensar un poco más, antes de preguntar de nuevo.

- Bien. Entonces, vas a casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

Hinata estuvo a punto de asentir por inercia, antes de comprender la pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

Kageyama chasqueó la lengua nuevamente. Vaya, estuvo cerca de conseguirlo por la vía fácil.

- Es lógico.

- ¡No lo es! –Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas. - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- No fue una pregunta, fue una confirmación. Dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo.

- ¡Pero no así!

- Vamos, Izumi-san va a preguntártelo luego y si le dices que no, voy a perder mi credibilidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo dime que sí, ya tengo todo pensado.

- ¿Por qué Izumi sabe de esto?

- Porque necesito su permiso.

- ¡No entiendo nada!

- Sólo di que sí.

- ¡No me presiones!

- ¿Acaso vas a casarte con alguien más? –Kageyama entrecerró los ojos, con el brillo de los celos en su mirada.

- ¡Claro que no! –Hinata apretó los puños, gritándole completamente sonrojado. - ¡¿Pero siquiera te gusto?!

- Claro que sí.

El pelirrojo se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, y su sonrojo no tardó en extenderse casi hasta su cuello. La turbación fue demasiada para soportar la mirada directa de Kageyama y tuvo que agachar la cabeza, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Su compañero, nervioso a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, se acercó, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas para obligarlo a descubrirse y susurrarle:

- Hinata, me gustas. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Shoyo, completamente aturdido, no pudo con la seriedad de sus palabras. Con el rostro ardiendo, apenas tuvo la fuerza para asentir. En cuanto lo vio, Kageyama suspiró levemente y dibujó una perfecta y sincera sonrisa.

- Genial.

Con cuidado, besó la frente de Hinata, antes de coger su teléfono y enviar un nuevo mensaje.

"Hinata dice que sí. Esperamos tu bendición, Izumi-san"

* * *

><p>Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado. Pásense por el fic de Argelia-san, que les encantará, y no olviden los doujins de WD (y de Bubunhanten!). Gracias por leer, ¡Espero sus comentarios! Bye-kyu!<p> 


End file.
